


Gary "Eggsy" Unwin Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy smiled as you made a quiet noise in your sleep. It was the first night he’d slept at home for weeks and he’d fallen asleep on the sofa with you on his chest. He was all too aware that in a matter of hours Roxy would be calling and Merlin would jet them both off to where ever they were needed.

 

 

“Eggsy?” You hummed as your eyes opened sleepily and you smiled brightly.

 

 

“You are very beautiful.” He sighed and moved you higher up his chest so he could kiss you.

 

 

“And you are very handsome.” You giggled as he grinned and covered you with kisses.

 

“I know I am, I look better in a suit.” He winked and carried you into the kitchen where he set you down and started rummaging through the cupboards.

 

 

“Well you are a tailor so I don’t think it counts.” You said as he yanked open the fridge.

 

 

“Maybe that wasn’t the kind of suit I was talking about.” He chuckled when you let out a quiet giggle, unable to stop yourself when he pulled a face.

 

 

For a while you were taken in by your shirtless boyfriend dancing around JB who skittered around his feet in an attempt to catch any food Eggsy dropped. It was nice, for once, to have him home.

 

 

“Eggsy, why’d you have to go away so often?” You asked quietly and he glanced up at you.

 

 

“Maybe me and Roxy are secret spies.” He grinned and turned towards you.

 

“I was just asking.” You rolled your eyes and scoffed at him.

 

 

“Well personally I think we should eat pancakes with JB and watch awful daytime TV.” Eggsy quickly changed the subject but you didn’t say anything about it.

 

 

“I’ll get the syrup.” You hummed happily.

********************************************************************************************************

He felt guilty sneaking out of the house while you slept. But he should have known he was lucky to spend all day with you. He’d gotten up and dressed silently as soon as he’d gotten Roxy’s call, kissed your forehead and spent the last few seconds he had spare, memorizing your sleeping face.

 

 

“You know Galahad; this would be a lot easier if you weren’t moping.” Roxy sighed through her head piece.

 

 

“Yeah well you’d map to if you had someone waiting for you.” Eggsy muttered back as he ducked a shot and fired back.

 

 

“Will you two stop and pay attention to what’s going on!” Merlin sighed from his place in the headquarters. “Three have gotten out of the building you need to retrieve them.”

 

 

“Lancelot go left.” Roxy yelled and Eggsy just had enough time to roll out of the way.

 

 

“That was far too close.” Eggsy sighed.

***************************************************************************************************************

When you opened the door you’d expected Eggsy’s mum but instead you found a tall looming man who had the hairs standing up at the back of your neck.

 

 

“I’m looking for a man named Galahad?” The man said and you shook your head while slowly closing the door.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t know anyone called Galahad.” You instead and tried to shut the door completely.

 

 

“We’re looking for a man about this tall annoying cockney accent and has a little pug named JB?” the man said as he pushed the door open.

 

 

“You mean Eggsy?” You asked quietly and followed his gaze to the picture of you, Eggsy and Roxy on the wall.

 

 

“So you do know him.” Was the last thing you heard before something pricked your neck.

*************************************************************************************************

“I hate goodbyes but I have a lovely Girlfriend waiting for me so, goodbye.” Eggsy laughed as Roxy pulled up outside the small house the two of you shared.

 

 

“Eggsy?” Roxy muttered.

 

 

“I know; I know if I were you I’d hate to leave me to.” Eggsy chuckled, his smile falling from his face when he spotted the front door.

 

 

Together they slowly headed into the house and cleared the entire building. Finding a rather upset and grumpy pug under the bed but you were gone. When he desperately sank down on the sofa and let his head fall into his hands the Tv switched its self on.

 

 

“I’ll call Merlin!” Roxy gasped as soon as the screen focused and they could see you bound and gagged.

**********************************************************************************************

“Alright so we all know what we’re doing?” Merlin asked quickly.

 

 

“I’m going in to get (Y/N), Roxy’s staying out here to disable the manual alarms and you’re going to help as much from the plane so we can make a quick getaway.” Eggsy recited.

 

 

“I’ll try and get in once the alarms are disabled so I can help.” Roxy promised Eggsy who nodded appreciatively.

 

 

“Right well good luck to you both.” Merlin muttered as they suited up and headed out of the plane.

 

 

Eggsy made his way through the building as quickly as he could. With Merlin’s directions in his ear all he had to do was concentrate on not getting shot. As soon as he was told your room was directly in front of him he dove under the slowly closing metal doors and skidded to a halt in front of you.

 

 

“You’re a spy!” You hissed as soon as he untied you and slapped him before bursting into tears and hugging onto him.

 

 

“I would love to talk this out but if we don’t get out of here soon we won’t get out at all.” Eggsy muttered apologetically.

 

 

“What’re you doing?” You asked when he pulled out a lighter which flicked red when he opened it.

 

 

“Stand over here.” He muttered and protected you from the tiny bits of metal that flew towards you.

 

 

After a few minutes of running and being pushed along by Eggsy when you slowed down to much you found Roxy in the corridor and Eggsy suddenly grabbed onto you and turned you to face him.

 

 

“I love you but you need to get to the plane with Roxy, I’ll be right behind you.” He promised and gave you a rough kiss before nodding to Roxy.

 

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as we’re in.” Roxy said quickly and pulled you along to run even more.

 

 

“Eggsy!” You yelped when shots started echoing around the halls.

 

 

“He’ll be ok (Y/N).” Roxy insisted and helped you up into the plane.

 

 

“Hello you must be (Y/N), I’m Merlin we’ve spoken on the phone a few times.” Merlin said as he shook your hand.

 

 

“It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” You stuttered nervously and hurried to stare out of one of the windows.

 

 

After a few heart stopping moments Eggsy came hurtling around the corner and practically dived into the plane as he yelled for Merlin to start pulling away from a mass of armed men who were running after him.

 

 

“You’re ok!” Eggsy sighed and sank down on the seat next to you so he could wrap you up in a hug.

 

 

“You’re a spy.” You whispered and he almost jumped back in case you slapped him again. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked him.

 

 

“He couldn’t, you’re still not supposed to know now.” Roxy explained for him.

 

 

“You know you still look beautiful… even if you were just rescued.” Eggsy smiled and watched your face brighten as you tried not to share his expression.

 

 

“An you’re very handsome in the suit.” You mumbled and blushed when Roxy awed at you.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N) nice to see you… alright babe how you doin’… This is stupid why the heck’s she with an idiot like you?” Eggsy sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Eggsy, (Y/N)’s here.” The sound of his Mum broke Eggsy out of his worried fussing and he hurried out to the living room to hurry you away before Gary or Rottweiler could corner you.

 

“Let’s go.” Eggsy muttered and pulled you out of the flat, taking your hand and jogging down the stairs with you. Some of Rottweiler’s mate hooted at you and you had to hurry between Eggsy and the group as they cackled at him.

 

“Eggsy come on!” You sighed and he glanced at you before reluctantly throwing an arm over your shoulders.

 

“He does my head in, wish he’d just fuck off.” Eggsy grumbled as he took a few steps in front of you and opened the pubs door, bowing dramatically as you passed, grinning when you laughed at him and wrapped his arms around your waist as he walked you towards the usual table.

 

“Eggsy, (Y/N), how’s it going?” Ryan greeted you while Jamal went to the bar to get more drinks.

 

“Alright.” Eggsy chuckled and slumped into one of the chairs, taking your hand in his and testing it on his leg as he started talking with the others.

 

After a few hours, Rottweiler and his group of friends filed into the bar and the atmosphere became awkward. When they started staring at you Eggsy rolled his eyes and lent over, kissing you gently, glancing over at Rottweiler with a smirk.

 

“Oh great, here he comes.” Jamal sighed and they started to stand up as Rottweiler lent on the table.

 

“(Y/N) been thinking that you and me should go for a drive, ditch these pricks and ‘ave a littl’ fun.” He muttered and Eggsy shot to his feet, forcing Rottweiler away from you as he squared up to him.

 

“Eggsy lets just go somewhere else.” You sighed.

 

“Go home Babe, I’ll come round later.” Eggsy said without looking at you.

***********************************************************************************************

You were lay on your bed watching movies on your laptop when someone tapped at your window. When you sat up and held your blind out of the way you smile and saw Eggsy holding onto the window ledge.

 

“Get in here before you fall you idiot.” You chuckled and helped him in. “What’re you doing here!”

 

“I told you I’d come back later.” Eggsy muttered and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Yeah, I figured you’d come like, before midnight.” You moved so he could sit next to you and lean against the wall, tucking you under his arm as you leant into him and started the film. “Eggsy what the fuck happened to your face.”

 

You glanced up to see a bruise forming on his jaw and one on the side of his neck. He shrugged and tried to pretend it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Just had to deal with that ass.” Eggsy grumbled and you rolled your eyes as you lent up and gently kissed his cheek.

 

“You know you should just ignore him.” You sighed and lent into him.

 

“Nah, nah, nah… not when he talks to my girl like that.” He sighed and sank down into your bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Name: Gawain

 

“Eggsy you’re not working with Roxy on this one i'm afraid.” Merlin said through the headpiece as Eggsy headed up to the room that had been on the note he’d been sent.

 

“Oh yeah then who’d you set me up with?” Eggsy asked half joking as he readied himself for some grumpy older Kingsman.

 

“Gawain.” Was all Merlin said.

The slow ride up in the lift was filled with a long lecture on the mission and a small fact about the new Kingsman. Don’t be fooled by your looks because it would probably get him killed. Naturally Eggsy was bouncing in his steps unable to wait to show the posh old Tods a thing or two.

 

Of course when he actually stepped into the room and was met with the sight of you he stood for a good minute or so, mouth a gap as Merlin said something in his ear that he missed entirely.

 

“Merlin I asked for a Kingsman not an errand boy.” The usual posh accent rolled off your tongue but instead of clenching his jaw and trying to keep his own accent under control he let the Cockney twang cover the hurt in his defensive words.

 

“Alrigh’ darlin’ firstly, i’ve just missed dinner with my Mum so I coulf fly out here and help you so try and have some respect yeah, second, I am a very good Kingsman.”

 

“And a thief.” you muttered and Eggsy cocked his head.

 

“What?” He said quickly and you glanced up from the equipment you’d been fiddling with.

 

“You’ve stolen two cars so you’re a thief as well.” You pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Eggsy as we have a lot of work to get through for this mission I would suggest ignoring the comments and…” Merlin chuckled slightly when Eggsy cut him off.

 

“Do what she says because she’s bloody intimidating?” He asked and Merlin muttered an agreement before focusing on another Kingsman.

***************************************************************************************

“This equipment is outdated.” Eggsy complained and frowned when you blushed and pried the huge chunk of metal and wires from his hands.

 

“It works just fine.” You snapped defensively and snatched the huge pieces of equipment from his hands as you stomped across the room.

 

 

“So what’s with the outdated tech?” Eggsy asked Merlin who sighed.

 

“When she first joined she was a little chaotic and over confident in her hacking skills so she offered to take on a case that was much too hard for her… it didn’t end well and she swore off unesisary technology.”

 

“Fair enough, I guess we’re going to need a bit of help then.” He mumbled and glanced at you as Merlin made a noise of defeat.

 

“I’m going to need you to convince her to do it as i need to help the others.” With that Merlin’s line went dead and Eggsy sighed.

 

 

You watched as he carefully set up a laptop in front of you and started trying to follow the instructions he had. After an hour of watching Eggsy do everything wrong you sighed.

 

“We need the maps to get in so unless you can do it better…” Eggsy grinned when you rolled your eyes and sat on the floor, your fingers taking over the keys as he went to check over the rest of the gear.

 

Merlin checked back in later that evening and Eggsy popped his head out of his room to find you still working away. “So how long were you trying to get her to go back to hacking for you?”

 

“A few years why?” Merlin sighed, assuming Eggsy hadn’t managed to convince you like the others.

 

“An hour and she looks the happiest i’ve seen her since i’ve arrived.” Eggsy declared cockily and Merlin swore through the head piece.

 

“I did it!” You squeaked happily and Eggsy smiled from the doorway as he watched you hope to your feet excitedly.

**********************************************************************************************

In the month it took you and Eggsy to get close to finishing your mission Eggsy had learnt two important things about you. You knew every single fiction spy and detective by heart and there is nothing cuter than watching you investigate new Kingsmen tech.

 

“Are you sure they work?” You asked dubiously as you balanced on one of Eggsy’s legs and tried to get his glasses to do any of the things he told you they could do.

 

“Yes they work fine, just that they only work for me or anyone could get their hands on ‘em.” He smiled when you frowned but nodded as if he had a point before carefully setting the glasses back on his face.

 

 

You smiled back until the plane's computer started blinking, telling you that it had found something. “Gawain, is something wrong?” Merlin asked as he oped up in the corner of one of the screens.

 

“Yes… I missed the floor we need to be on has a security rig… i’ll need to stay here to bypass it but I need a code.” You sighed and started tapping hard at the flat glowing keys in front of you.

 

“Calm down, you;ll find it, who’d have the code?” Eggsy asked gently and you froze before grinning and hammering away at the keys again.

 

“I need some bubblegum, a flat piece of metal, a phone and your left cufflink.” You listed off and Eggsy looked at you oddly for a moment before nodded and hurrying around.

 

“I don’t think we have bubblegum.” Eggsy admitted and you shrugged, waving him off as you went to work on taking the phone apart, your tongue sticking out as you carefully changed parts and your nose crinkled which Eggsy though was rather cute.

 

“Gawain, you're running out of time, you need that code before the tour starts or you won’t be able to get it off the phone.” Merlin reminded you and you pushed away from the desk and smiled.

 

“Ready.” You declared as someone came to greet you both.

 

“Perfect timing.” Eggsy said with a grin and linked his arm with you as the two of you headed out into the car park.

 

“I’ll need to take your phones for security reasons.” A woman said and Eggsy quickly handed over his while you hesitated.

 

 

“You… alright sweetheart?” Eggsy asked slowly and fixed you with a look, you didn’t respond straight away and he watched you glance at the phone in your hand and the plane. “You know if you don’t feel up to coming around with me I can go alone, i’ve got no problem with that.”

 

“You might be right I’m feeling a little…” You trailed off and everyone stared at you.

 

“Sick… morning sickness, terrible can take her off her feet sometimes.” Eggsy chuckled and quickly looped his arm around you and smacked a kiss on your lips before leaning in so you could slip the phone inside his jacket.

 

“I think I should go and lie down.” You muttered and Eggsy snickered quietly.

 

“Didn’t know I could kiss that well.” He whispered in your ear as he played along and helped you to the plane. “I’ll try and be quick darling then we can get you home.” with his back to the people who were supposed to be showing you around. You blushed as he winked and blew yo a kiss.

 

“Gawain, you know what you’re doing?” Eggsy muttered after a few minutes of chatting and being shown around.

 

“Yes I’m fine just concentrate or we’ll miss the queued to get the door and the phone working at the same time!” You sighed into the head piece.

 

“Just didn’t want that kiss to distract you is all.” He said back and laughed quietly when you stayed silent.

 

“Galahad pay attention, i’m regretting ever putting the two of you together.” Merlin complained to which Eggsy scoffed.

 

“Nonsense we make a great team, even the tour guide says we’re very cute together.” Eggsy said and smiled to himself as he managed to get to the door you needed open.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think…. I think (Y/N) will be better for this one.” Roxy muttered causing Merlin’s head to snap up, away from his screen, to look at Roxy and Eggsy.  
“No. No she’s better behind a desk. She’d be to nervous.” Merlin said as he fiddled with his keyboard.  
“Isn’t she the top agent like, she surpases a lot of us in everything.” Eggsy asked and glance across the office to where you were working. “She’s pretty cute.”  
“And Merlin’s daughter.” Roxy added and grinned when Eggsy winced. “But Eggsy is right. You need someone that could pair with Eggsy, who wouldn’t gain to much attention with him and I’m not sure if i’ll be back from my mission in time.”

Merlins sighed, glancing at you as you filled in a few sheets paper work rushed them out of the room. “If she agrees to it.” He said quietly.  
“Right well then. I’ll go ask.” Eggsy said as he clapped his hands and started backing away towards the door you’d rushed out off.

****************************************

“How’re you doing?” Eggsy asked as you turned to fiddle with your suitcase for the third time in five minutes.  
“Fine. I’m fine. We should read the mission…” You started but Eggsy chuckled ant you off.  
“We’ve been over it. Several times. What parts are worrying you?” He asked.  
“I’m… better behind a desk.” You muttered and Eggsy scoffed as he sat beside you.  
“You’re in the top ranking for… well everything. Why wouldn’t you be able to ace this?” He said cheerfully.

“I can’t dance. That’s what we have to do right? Go dance in a ballroom.” You said through a nervous sigh. Eggsy hopped to his feet, bowed politely and held out his hand. “What’re you doing?” You asked with a nervous laugh as you took his hand and he pulled you up.  
“Showing you how to dance. I had to learn fairly quick on a mission, I’ll be able to tech you pretty quick.” He said cockily and he slid an arm around you waist and hummed a tune off key.

He pulled you closer and let you step on his feet as he started stepping in the rhythm of his humming. You weren’t sure if he could really teach you to dance. Especially stood on his feet and without instruction. But you found as the hour flowed past it was easier to follow he careful sway Eggsy was keeping up.  
You looked up at Eggsy as you continued to dance and he smiled, leaning down to kiss you sweetly.

“Eggsy, (Y/N), are you ready?” Merlin asked over the mics. Eggsy cleared his throat and glanced at the clock.  
“Almost.” Eggsy said as you went to fetch your shoes to you could head down to the room that was slowly filling with guests, including your target.


	5. Chapter 5

“Merlin… do you see that?” You said nervously as he seemed to piolet straight to what looked like a huge wall of guns and strange looking aircraft.  
“Oh yes I see it.” Merlin muttered as Eggsy entered the cockpit.  
“You’re not going to avoid it or something?” You asked as he seemed to speed up.  
“I need you to go to the back, prepare Eggsy’s fly suit.” Merlin said calmly as he started clicking buttons. “You’re going to have to hurry as we only get one shot.”  
“Sweet! I always wanted to dive out of a plane. It’s gotta be like everyone’s fantasy.” Eggsy chirped as you prepped a space age looking suit ready for his dive out.  
“That is no one’s fantasy!” You insisted as you slid open the door and waited for Merlin’s countdown before Eggsy could jump.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’ll need to meet with one of the W.I.T.C.H agents.” Merlin said. Eggsy double took as he stood up to leave the meeting and frowned.  
“The what agents?” Eggsy asked, unsure if he’d just heard Merlin say witches.  
“They’re highly trained female agents and the code names they use refer to agent witches.” Merlin explained quickly. Eggsy realised he wasn’t going to get any more of an answer than that and nodded, slightly amused as he went to the meeting place.

“You the um. Witches?” Eggsy muttered as he approached the meeting place. You and your associate gave him blank looks and he realised, as he glanced around, that the meeting place was rather public, and decorated for Halloween. “First rule of witch club: don’t talk about witch club.”  
You smirked at his comment while your, obviously more senior than yourself. Or perhaps harder to entertain.  
“Well, let's get down to business.” Eggsy said after clearing his throat and sitting at the table.


End file.
